jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
James Emirzian Waldementer
James Emirzian Taylor Waldementer (Native names James Taylor), (Born in January 03, 1999) is an American-Asian independent game designer, developer, artist and animation illustration, stop motion animation, video director and producer, visual effect art director, artist designer, actor and musician artist. He is known for works studios James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. including Our Internet Wargame series, Exodus Big Guns Novel Series, Teen Fight Club and RWBY The Recalibur, and his involvement own independent individuals produced James-Taylor Productions as an writer and artist indie comic series Marvel 2099: One Nation Under Doom. He is also known for artist and animation illustration anime style with independent animation studios Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. during the years lifetime leading up to the full-time career that would make Anime Renaissance sets in 2020’s. Raised in the Muang Tak, Thailand and around from brought in Small in-house Studios at James Taylor's residence, James Taylor attended the former of student in First and Second School, where he met the line-up groups and joining to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. which was the studying and skilled released its indie computer games has 3,100 small indie games titles in 2006 between 2018. After spending long period worked to independently game development studios, James Taylor has became the increasingly influenced and based from the genre game titles, The resulted was the personality opened his social media and owned his independent business corporation company named 'James-Taylor Productions'. All these the products received being reviews and interview on television while company gained massively popular hits in the Asian, In the rumors of addition also being developed to first being American-Thai independent stop motion aimation subsequent his creator of Klay World Reborn, Star Fighter series, Pixel Bricks Pac-Man, Transformers Storm, Power Rangers Legends by corporated owned the production company from James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios. James Taylor careers has the Traditional animation and creating the American-Thai anime art style from 2003 with based from the japanese animation industry and art stylist. Animation influences from 1980's 1990's 2000's and 2010's striking anime animation television series, web-series, fanimation web-media sseries and others. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. animated through in computer games, indie animation videos, traditional animation, anime music videos released their own way with co-developed to James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. to worldwide and asian, Spawning by line-up is following-up bet 450 members. He might creating the indie feature-film, short animation films, direct-of-video full length animation. Althrough James Taylor is the only one permanent art/animation and subsequently with his James Sisters and animation crew. The typically localization went through Chiang Mai, Phitsanulok, Chonburi, Pattaya whose from the units of location animation company. James Taylor went into the public television and interviews in personality from 2010’s between 2020’s to being an Internet personality in 21th century, Became the popular cultures and popular hits Visual Artist, Art and Animation videos with fans on Social Media. Early life James Emirzian Waldementer was born in Finnish from January 03, 1999 and his second child born of his James Sisters around from 1997 were the part of the Families, An marries to the Family Member around the same year. Later then years, Family moved into the First destination at the Asia into the Thailand and located to residence of Tak City. He is the originally Finnish descent are national Finnish-Thai claims into the first times of James. Eventually his native name himself called "James Taylor", His families decided to build into the new domain house. At the childhood was very part time gags with subsequently to the James Sisters. At the going through to located was first times that visited Phitsanulok who settled the grandmother at his early-age of legendary childhood born, James was first ate the thai food and salad everything on the sides. 2 years later. The construction building new house was finished. The James Family is the residence of Tak City was primarily located his home. By the time. James Taylor had the great relationship with his family and sisters. His brought their life wide-range of his early career. Around the time. He came into the first school to the student that began first speaking of Thai languages but it is involved are going to early career to easy-going. James Taylor first encountered his student whore made out of classmates and handmade of artist detailer, But they had the first viewing described these art designer from traditional as he had feelings of quality traditional artist Career James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Formation and Game produced James Taylor began as the independent game designer and developer career as a Young adult teenage at his stated of 19 ages and after soon began with the opening to American-Thai independent ultra game development studios company called James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. the company played as the James Emirzian Waldementer Software Company was located at the Mai Ngam, Muang Tak from the Small In-house Studios fellowing of based their of the shareware PC windows games with following line-up by members to James Families and James Sisters. James Taylor began the game projects as many the difference on appcalition to programming game engine with Game Maker Engine while he was beginner programmer and advanced of game programmer brought their with primary laptop works to Computer system. He was opened pages of social media and website builder detailer on first themed like metal tek, pipes, machine, factor, sector and science-fiction. Which they're decided to make new small indie game performs of PC Windows for Shareware and commercial game producing for marketing online web-stores. The first indie PC windows game whom made known for the many titled as project names for attracted some many various game style from Classic arcade games at 1980's influences to Golden age of the arcade games upgrading have the game designed and developed on James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. owned of James Taylor game projects. American-Thai Gaming Industry Line-up member, Fellowing to production supporter Documentation New game projects / New event planner Modern-Age Era Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. Cooperative Development Studios Cooperative Production Company Solo Career and Cosplayer James Taylor is onto lead artist are making these James Taylor Art Style of background themed with Nature, Building, Forest, Trees, Boat, Underwater and others. He using with color pencil sketching through in background artist and even equipment are Oil Pascal and Watercolor attracted with art through from focuses their traditionally art. And it was released in public on Social Media are marked with "Traditional Art by James Taylor" and it has used published with James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. With his aspiration to become an famous visual artist, James Taylor moved into the tracked for part-time careers professional social media that crew was discovered the cosplayer users. But he was interested that first times encountering was encourages pursue of cosplaying asian people and he was feeling and interested with first meet RinRin and ZenZen_Cosplay, An American-Japanese-Thai duo cosplay and photographer of being pictured the non-cosplaying himself, He taken about May memories from recently years. By the age is 19. James Taylor began with socially reclusive and as an that remembering were been going to the events of Anime Festival Asia 2017 was entry of part-time career, And after his results. He began cosplaying career retreating into the world of reality anime. The genre was Action, Fast-Paced, Shooting-Simulation and New Science-Fantasy and then became fasting-paced of tools by himself. He wished of cosplaying roles as Agent James from the movie Men in Black universe. But he switched then Fandom over it to moving into Anime Crossover indie-animation Re:Zero and Men In Black and quickly began to opened up with Re:Zero and Men In Black Short Event Course fellowing of leadership careers. James Taylor in action photography in their roommates to poses possible and primarily his used photoshops are background art whom that he made on numerous are largely amount of data in folder. It filled on programs CG MMD. Doraemon Smash Mouth Doraemon Smash Mouth / Gorillaz Location Tour Cosplay At BKK * At his cosplayer articles Additional Production Company Red Vortex Animation Studios, Inc. JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. Software-James Emirzian Waldementer SoftBeat Development, Inc. G.T. Access Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. HomeTek Studios Acting Career Personal Life Raised from the European descent are Finnish, Flew into the Thailand. Nationally Became American-Asian which is the descent languages are American-Japanese-Thai. James his brought from life as an current relationship any some sort of the friends, Which is the Asian are Thai people. Residences to the brought new houses sets from 2006 later he moved to 2010 with the new building place, Afterward that time. in 2013 he another moved out to the new houses domain of "Small in-house Studios". James is became the new located residences for "James-Taylor Residences". Childhood began his gamer and fan gaming community, His favorite game of PlayStation 1 all times such as Oddworld Abe's Oddysee, Oddworld Abe's Exoddus, Crash Bandicoot, Twisted Metal, Colony Wars, Pac-Man World, Tekken 3, Ape Escape, Final Fantasy and various all titles of PlayStation 1 platforms including the demos magazine was brought by the James Families. His sister favorite game of Oddworld and Crash Bandicoot sometimes was later became the independent animator was studying with James. In mobile game, His favorite game of Angry Birds, Temple Run, Clash Of Clans, Fruit Ninja, Jetpack Joyride, World of Tanks, Final Fantasy and various all mobile games includes the space shooter fans. James has suffering by marfan syndrome which is the linked are the disability from works onto the computer programming, art/animation department, stop motion animation and anykind. James Families spoke said that believed healthy awareness his own son have the disability. And his also turned autism disorder. James Families began filming his son about the experiment that travel went through is current on the life-time during the real-life progress. In early 2020's James began his filming of "James Taylor Video Diary" and began the real-world events entitled "My Life as an Enter The Matrix" an video diary online vlogger was talk about BNK48, CGM48, Sweat16, Girl Idol Groups and various other topics. His shown off whose making the internal development department long studying that make claymation art department, stop motion animation, music studio department and directly traffic explore through the located were the filming is current his own video. He graduation from First and Second School in 2020's James officially retirement of student career after 17 years of education student careers being left off from the school year. He began the full-time independently career has Stop Motion Animation, Art/Animation, Clay Modeling, Musician Career his brought the new male friends has thai musician people as long studying when they worked up to boy band music generation. Relationship James Family Members * See the lists of the Family of James Emirzian Waldementer Following Friends Followers Friends Mention Person Seumas McNally After the Seumas McNally has passing. Before their moments of shortly award grand prize of made Tread Marks. James Taylor was gotten about mention person with Seumas, He also gaving to statement said: "Seumas McNally is one of those youngest lead game programming is one bet to be remember i played with DX-Ball 2 and Tread Marks from my childhood gaming. And if i hearing with the fated to extinguished that having soon to be mention with Canadian person was leaving with behind Jim, Wendy and Philippe McNally." He also said "It is great things to be remembering i was the only one of main lead game programming of James Software Co. and Blue Niuxlius Co-developer parts as an the many things that are people should to continued with legendary for legacy of Seumas McNally is giving their many tools programming with some very imported to Remembering with Mention person of Seumas McNally" and. "I made my game reviews on Tread Marks where i remember whore on documents is other things into options. People wasn't not about the mention person from someone, and getting to involved onto my personal life". He later with credited of mention person to creating their games and animation videos. On the same year is 2018. James Taylor write on the noted and documents from revisited at Game reviews and previews, Where he was released his short comic book Touching The Crew: One Of Your Mind. The statement is also said: "We're the served with memories of childhood are classic game whom made from Canadian, With that mention person of Seumas McNally. He is one of the best youngest game programmer and designer is interested with inspired from Atari Breakout and Multiplayer Online Shooter Games like Unreal. And We're taken continued with working on indie game developer of programming to keep them with alive C++ Programmer is tragically cases of method from forms of entertainment." Works Independent Game Development Studios / Independent Animation Studios James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Lists of the Small indie games produced by James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. Blue Niuxlius Entertainment, Inc. 2020's Independent Animation Feature-Film Red Vortex Animation Studios, Inc. JamesEmirzianForEpic Games Corporation, LTD. SoftBeat Development, Inc. Software-James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. G.T. Access Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. Pyroaxis Ace Development, llc. Pyroaxis Games Ace Development, llc. Nitrotech Software, Co. Simlius Digital Entertainment, llc. SimCenter Games Polycube Axis Animation Studios, inc. ARS Vector Entertainment, Inc. Non-Developed Companies James-Taylor Productions Filmography Television Web-Media Universe Who Framed Miku See Also * Seumas McNally * Monty Oum External links *Personal website *James Emirzian Waldementer Page at James Emirzian Waldementer Software Co. web site *James Emirzian Waldementer on Youtube *James Emirzian Waldementer on Facebook *James Emirzian Waldementer on Twitter *James Emirzian Waldementer on Google Plus *James Emirzian Waldementer on Instagram *James Emirzian Waldementer on WorldCosplay *James Emirzian Waldementer on Tumblr Category:Living people Category:American-Thai independent development Category:Indie game designer / developer Category:1999 births Category:People from Mai Ngam, Muang Tak